


Leave A Message

by cherylbarrel



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, F/F, cheryl listens to all the voicemails toni left while she was gone, choni deleted voicemail scene, it's a little fluffy and a little angsty all at once, worried toni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylbarrel/pseuds/cherylbarrel
Summary: “Hey, I don’t really have an update, I just… wanted to hear your voice.” Toni sniffles. “I’m going crazy waiting for the sun to set so we can finally go break you out. I know it’s smart to wait until it’s dark and all, but, if it were up to me, we would have went the second we got the lead…Hey, we should watch the sunset together some time. It’s really beautiful, and well, you deserve really beautiful things.”Cheryl listens to all the messages Toni left her while she was trapped at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.





	Leave A Message

**Author's Note:**

> another one shot inspired by the deleted scenes. this time, the voicemail scene! hope you enjoy it.

Cheryl feels the first tear roll down her cheek when she’s 15 seconds into Toni’s first voicemail. There are 9 more messages to follow, but she doesn’t know how the hell she’s going to get through them when she’s already crying on the first. 

_“Hey…I just left the hospital and you weren’t there? The doctor said you went home with your mom but something about that just doesn’t sound right. I’m coming over to yours now, I know your mom will want to kill me if I show up there, but i just have to make sure you’re okay. Call me back when you get this.”_

Cheryl lowers the phone down from her ear, and clicks onto the next message with a sniffle, wiping at her eyes even though the action is useless against the inevitable tears that are sure to continue. 

_“Okay, something’s definitely wrong. Your mom said you’re in Switzerland?? I know she’s lying but the thought of you being so far away still really freaked me out. Is that…weird? I just never want to be that far away from you, ever. I don’t know where you are, but I swear I’m going to find you, okay? Please if you get these messages, call me.”_

Cheryl takes a shaky breath as the message ends. Toni’s voice sounded so worried, even scared, and the knowledge that she was so anxious over Cheryl’s whereabouts, pulls at the girl’s heartstrings. She’s never, in her entire life had someone worry over her like that. Even Jason, for as much as he loved her, had too many of his own problems to be fussing over Cheryl all the time. He cared about her, of course, but Cheryl never heard that kind of pure _concern_ in Jason’s voice for her. 

She gets up from her desk chair, and shuffles over to sit on her bed. Once she’s seated cross legged right in the middle of her queen sized mattress, Cheryl presses down on the next message. 

_“Hey, it’s me again. It’s been hours…and I’ve asked around but no one’s heard from you since yesterday. You’re really starting to scare me. You were…so paranoid about your mom and uncle… god, Cher did they hurt you? I don’t even want to think about that, but it’s starting to look more and more likely. I actually wish you were in Switzerland right now, at least you’d be safe there, but now, for all I know you’re in pain or something and I just, I don’t know how to help you. I’m not going to stop until I find you though. I’ll force my way into Thistlehouse for answers if I need to. Don’t worry, Cheryl, I’m coming.”_

A small smile appears across Cheryl’s lips as she hears Toni’s determined words echo through the speaker. That’s her girl, stubborn as always. She admires Toni so much for the way she never backs down from a challenge. The serpent girl would do absolutely anything for the people she cares about, and Cheryl is forever grateful for that fact. She doesn’t know why Toni decided to care about her, of all people, but she’ll spend the rest of her life showing Toni her gratitude. 

_“Hey...last night was hell. I can’t sleep knowing you’re probably in danger. I talked to the serpents about it, and Sweet Pea and Fangs were so down to help me break down the door to Thistlehouse and interrogate your mom…but the more I thought about that, the more I realized that’s probably a bad idea. I can’t exactly help you if we get arrested or something, and I think we both know your mom will call the cops the minute she hears the engine of our bikes.”_ Toni sighs frustratedly on the other side of the phone. _“I’ll need a different kind of backup for this. I’m going to talk to Josie and Veronica today, they should be able to help. We’ll have you back in no time, Bombshell, just hang in there okay?”_

Cheryl tries to hold in her quiet cries. Toni’s voice hitched at the end of her sentence, a clear sign that the other girl was also getting emotional at the time of recording the message. 

It’s overwhelming. The amount that Toni cared. All the trouble she went through. Cheryl would have assumed anyone else to give up after the first couple of hours of not getting ahold of her. But to hear that Toni couldn’t even sleep without knowing where she was, it’s shocking to Cheryl. How did she get so damn lucky? 

_“It’s me again. Is it stupid that I still think you might answer one of these calls? It probably is, but I don’t know, part of me is still hoping you’ll pick up and tell me everything’s okay and that I’ve been a nervous wreck for nothing.”_ Toni pauses after that, and it takes a few long seconds before she starts speaking again. _“It’s been 24 hours. I think this is the first time we’ve gone a whole day without talking since the movies. I also think this is the first time I’ve ever…missed you. I mean, I’ve been freaking out since yesterday, but this is the first time that I actually really miss you. I like being around you, Cher. Just, come back to me already. I can’t stand this.”_

Cheryl’s crying into one of her pillows, her mascara further staining the silk white pillowcase with each tear that falls. “I missed you too,” she whispers aloud to her empty bedroom, her voice raspy from how emotional she is. 

When the next message starts, Toni sounds more worked up then the others, breathy and rushed, with anger lacing her every word. 

_“I’m going to kill your mom. I know she’s behind this! She’s so manipulative and cruel and ugh! How did you put up with that monster for 16 years? Josie, Veronica, and I just went to see her. Unfortunately, I have more questions than I did before, but at least now I know for sure that she did something to you. She hurt you, and once I get you back, I’ll make sure you never have to see that evil bitch again.”_ Toni’s anger starts to simmer, and then she turns a little softer, her words becoming quiet. _“I…Josie’s out. Your mom, she…she showed her some drawing you made? I didn’t really know what it meant but Josie explained, and, well, I don’t blame her, really I don’t, but, it doesn’t change anything for me. I don’t want you to be scared that it does, because it doesn’t one bit. I still…you still mean so much to me. Veronica is still here too, and she’s going to help me figure this out. I’m going to save you, Cher.”_

In the back of Cheryl’s mind, she always thought that Toni would eventually leave her, once she discovered one too many layers of how fucked up she was. It was one of her biggest fears when she started falling for Toni. She tried to tell herself that catching feelings for this girl was going to hurt her. That even if Toni liked her back, she wouldn’t once she learned all the horrible things she’s done. Because really, what kind of girl smiles when you tell her you burned your house down. Toni’s the only girl, Cheryl’s sure of it. Toni’s the only girl that would smile, and playfully retort “That’s badass, bombshell,” without missing a beat. Toni’s made for Cheryl, she has to be. 

_“Don’t be mad at me.”_ Are the first words that rush out of Toni’s voice when Cheryl starts the next message. She sounds so guilty and conflicted, and Cheryl’s demeanour softens, and she smiles sadly when she hears it. _“Please please please don’t be mad. Your Nana called me, said something about you being with the sisters? She didn’t get anything else out after that, but it gave me some ideas. I had to tell Veronica about…us. Not that there is an us! I mean, unless you want there to be,”_ Toni awkwardly clears her throat. _“This is so not the time to be talking about this, I know. I told Veronica about…you liking girls. And then well, we told Kevin too. I’m so sorry I betrayed your trust, Cher. I promise, I would have never done it if I thought there was another way to get you back. But you don’t have to worry, I already threatened both Kevin and Veronica that I’d cut their tongues out with my switchblade if they told anyone so, you’re good. I’ll totally understand if you hate me though. Just, let me get you back home safely, and then, you can yell at me all you want, deal?”_

Cheryl let’s a watery chuckle escape her lips as the message ends. She can only imagine Kevin and Veronica’s frightened faces when Toni threatened them. She never thought she’d be so happy to have a gang member for a girlfriend. But perhaps it makes perfect sense. Cheryl’s always had a flare for the dramatics, and having a significant other so ready to engage in violent acts in order to defend her honour, is just the right amount of dramatic for her taste. Although, in this case it isn’t necessary. Cheryl doesn’t really mind that Toni told Veronica and Kevin about her sexuality. She trusts them, and the only person she was ever really hiding it from was her mother, anyway. Now that Penelope is out of the picture, Cheryl’s ready to start learning how to be proud of who she loves. Regardless of anyone’s judgment of her. 

_“Okay, I think we know where you are. Maybe. I don’t know. Kevin was able to help us get some information about the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, and it’s our best bet right now. On the one hand I hope you aren’t there, because, fuck Cher, if you’re there, going through…gay conversion therapy, god, I’m never going to forgive myself for letting that happen to you. But at the same time, if you are there, that means I can finally get you back, It means I finally know where you are, and I want that more than anything. We’re going later tonight, and I’ll burn that place down to the fucking ground if I have to. Anything to get you back. Anything.”_

Cheryl doesn’t dwell too much on that message, she can’t take the way Toni sounds so close to the verge of tears. So close to the verge of completely breaking down. She knows it’s in the past, but even so, hearing the girl so hurt, makes her whole chest feel tight, and makes her heart pound painfully against her ribcage. She lifts one of her hands to furiously wipe the tears on her cheeks before quickly pressing on the next message. 

_“Hey, I don’t really have an update, I just… wanted to hear your voice.”_ Toni sniffles. _“I’m going crazy waiting for the sun to set so we can finally go break you out. I know it’s smart to wait until it’s dark and all, but, if it were up to me, we would have went the second we got the lead…Hey, we should watch the sunset together some time. It’s really beautiful, and well, you deserve really beautiful things.”_

They still haven’t done that yet. Watch the sunset together. Cheryl makes a mental note right then and there, to watch the sunset with Toni. It sounds peaceful and relaxing. She doesn’t want to see it for it’s beauty like Toni said though. She already has the other girl to look at for that. 

With a shaky thumb, Cheryl presses down on the last message. 

_“Cheryl, this is like the tenth message i’ve left…wherever you are, I hope you’re hearing this. My voice telling you that I’m right there, I’m by your side. You’re not alone, Cheryl. Not ever again…I’m leaving now, to come get you, and I won’t let you go this time, I promise.”_

Cheryl clicks off of her missed messages after that. Letting her phone fall on the bed beneath her, while she stares off into the distance of her bedroom with a heavy sigh. 

She sits there, a million thoughts running through her brain but not a single one coherent enough to actually focus on. She doesn’t know what to think, or how to feel. All she knows, is she has the overpowering thought of Toni at the very forefront of her cluttered mind. Her heart is beating in the rhythm of the other girl’s name, and her shaky hands ache to thread her fingers through Toni’s. 

Toni, Toni, Toni. 

Cheryl moves to pick her phone up again, intending to dial the other girl’s number that she has memorized by heart, but before she can, she shakes her head and stuffs her phone into the pocket of her hoodie instead. 

Toni’s voice isn’t enough, not this time. 

She stands from the bed, grabs her car keys, and leaves Thistlehouse. 

The drive is quiet. She has soft music playing lowly from her radio, but she isn’t really paying attention to the gentle melody flowing into the car. Her mind is much too distracted. 

It’s only when she reaches Sunnyside Trailer Park, that she feels nervous. She didn’t exactly call ahead, she doesn’t know if Toni will want to see her right now. What if she’s overstepping? 

She clutches the steering wheel tightly in her hands and closes her eyes, willing her insecurities away. That isn’t her voice in her head telling that Toni doesn’t want to see her, it’s her mother’s voice, and she’s tired of giving in to it. 

Cheryl pulls her phone out and plays the most recent message one more time. 

_“…You’re not alone, Cheryl. Not ever again.”_

She takes a deep breath. With those words acting as a shield of armour against her deepest, darkest fears and doubts, Cheryl steps out of her car. 

She knocks on the door to Toni’s trailer. Her uncle was never home in the evenings, so she isn’t worried about the older man answering instead of her girlfriend. She didn’t know if Toni was home for sure though, and she anxiously scuffs her shoe over the welcome mat as she waits for the sound of any movement inside. 

Thankfully, the sound of light footsteps reach Cheryl’s ears, and she breathes a quiet sigh of relief when they do. 

“Cher?” Toni questions in concern as soon as she swings the door open. “What are you doing here?” 

Cheryl doesn’t know what to say. She stares at her girlfriend’s worried face, all the words she wanted to get out disappearing as soon as she stares into those dark eyes that she’s grown to love so much. 

“Baby?” Toni pries gently, tilting her head to the side. 

Cheryl moves forward, capturing Toni’s lips in her own. 

Her hands immediately tangle into stands of pink hair, and without more than a second passing, Toni’s hands are on her waist. 

Although taken by surprise, Toni reciprocates the kiss without missing a beat. Kissing has become second nature to the two girls even in such a short amount of time. It just felt right. Their lips fit perfectly together, and even when it’s messy or awkward, it still feels like they’re kissing the girl they were always meant to kiss. 

They break apart slightly to catch their breaths, they both still have their eyes closed, their lips just brushing against each other’s. 

Cheryl is the one to pull away first, looking at her girlfriend with so much love and appreciation in her eyes. 

_“You’re not alone, Cheryl. Not ever again.”_

“Do you wanna watch the sunset with me?” Cheryl blurts out, those being the only words she seems to be able to get past her lips. 

Toni smiles fondly, and reaches out to hold the redhead’s hand. “Okay,” she agrees easily. 

They end up driving to Sweetwater River. They’re silent the entire ride, choosing to wait until they reach their destination to start talking. It’s good though. They both take the opportunity to collect their thoughts, and they still hold hands over the console the whole time Cheryl’s driving. Having Toni finally touching her seems to have calmed some of Cheryl’s overwhelming anxiety. The other girl was the closest thing to a lifeline she’s ever had. 

When they arrive, they exit the car, and decide to sit up on the hood, looking out over the water, where the sun has just started to make it’s descent, leaving the river basking in an orange glow. 

“So,” Toni breaks the silence first, “I take it you listened to my messages.” 

She looks almost, embarrassed. The prospect of that confuses Cheryl, those voice messages were the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for her. 

“I did,” she nods, scooting closer to Toni. 

The other girl wraps her arm around Cheryl’s shoulders without a second thought, pulling her into her side, and kissing the top of her head. 

“You never told me you left me messages,” Cheryl says curiously. 

Toni just shrugs. “After you lost your phone, I didn’t think you’d ever hear them, and I don’t know, I was kind of embarrassed to bring it up. How did you get them, anyway?” 

“I got my new phone today,” Cheryl tells her, “Everything was restored, I guess the messages just transferred over.” 

Toni nods. 

“They were, really sweet,” Cheryl starts slowly. “I don’t think anyone’s ever said that kinda stuff to me before.” she pauses, and then, “Did you mean it?” 

“Every word,” Toni answers honestly, “Every single word I said on those messages, I meant.” 

Cheryl’s breath hitches at the sheer sincerity dripping from Toni’s voice, and before she has the chance to respond, Toni continues. 

“Cher, losing you was pure torture. And it wasn’t much but, calling you, hearing your voice for even just a couple seconds, and then leaving those messages, it felt like I was really talking to you. It kept me sane, honestly.” 

Cheryl moves her head back to look at the other girl, watching her closely, and seeing nothing but the truth in her face. She doesn’t understand it. Why did the most perfect girl on this whole planet, choose her? Toni could have anyone, and almost anyone would be more worthy of her unwavering love and support than Cheryl. 

Toni grips Cheryl’s chin gently to meet her eyes. “Stop that,” she says. 

“Stop what?” Cheryl shakily breathes. 

“Whatever’s going on in that beautiful head of yours. Whatever lies it’s trying to tell you,” she kisses Cheryl’s forehead. “Stop listening to them.” 

Cheryl moves to Toni’s lips and kisses her again. She wasn’t always the greatest with her words, but she knew how to show Toni how much those words meant to her, even if she didn’t know how to tell her. 

When they pull back, Cheryl whispers, “Sometimes it’s hard to stop listening.” 

“I know, baby,” Toni sadly smiles, pulling the girl back into her side again, allowing for Cheryl to rest her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, and look out towards the stunning sunset ahead of them once again. “I’ll spend forever proving those voices wrong, if I have to.” 

“Forevers a long time.” 

“With you? Not long enough.” 

They’re quiet then. Watching the sunset together in peace. Nothing around to distract them or interrupt them from what’s truly important. Which is just being here, in each other’s arms, where no one can hurt them. No sadistic nuns, masked serial killers, or rival gang leaders could touch them here. 

This town seems to attract chaos with a magnetic pull, preying on it’s vulnerable small town values. It turns the best of them into monsters, and turns the monsters into sinners even worse than the devil himself. It’s astounding, really, that they’re all still there, that they all don’t just leave. They give into the storm of disarray as if it’s normal. As if men with black hoods and a thirst for blood is commonplace, and as if incredibly wealthy families tearing entire communities apart with nothing more than a checkbook and a strong mob mentality is standard protocol. Riverdale is the closest thing to hell that either of these girls has ever seen. And yet, sitting here, watching the sunset from a river that holds enough horror stories for an entire lifetime of terror, they know they’d never give it up. Because without this town, they wouldn’t have each other. The one beam of light through an avalanche of mayhem. They hate this town and what it’s done to them, but they wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought, if you wanna?


End file.
